Demyx's Lonelyness
by xXBecause-X's-Make-It-EmoXx
Summary: Having nothing to do, Demyx goes to check on the other members, and ends up falling in love. But does he know how to love? Zemyx and XigDem. Complete. UPDATE: Compressed into one chapter for easier reading.
1. Demyx's Lonelyness

It was a day like any other; dark, cold, and empty. Demyx noted that it had one other quality: Loneliness. He walked the hallways of The Castle that Never Was, quietly humming a nameless tune to himself, hoping for some sort of excitement, or at least that someone in the Organization was willing to do something, anything, with him so he wouldn't be so lonely. He made his way down the hall, stopping before a doorway with the Organization insignia and a picture of three playing cards on it. He knocked quietly on the door, and it opened to reveal a shirtless, and somewhat dazed Luxord.

"Can I help you?" he asked dryly.

Demyx shifted his gaze to the bedroom behind Luxord and noted Larxene sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Oh, er, nothing" said Demyx. "Sorry to bother you", and he grinned awkwardly and walked off as the door shut behind him.

The quest continued.

---

Demyx had already tried Xaldin, who nearly stabbed Demyx as he walked through Xaldin's ginsu practice. There was no luck with Vexen either. That laboratory door was always closed. Lexaeus was on a mission and Marluxia was busily de-weeding his garden and was not to be disturbed, so Demyx sadly wandered off to the kitchen, where he found Axel attempting to boil a pot of water and Saix beside him, giving the fire-wielder a lecture on cooking. Demyx smiled. Perhaps he could stay in here and watch. He walked up to Axel and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Axel. Whatcha--" he began, but was cut off by Saix.

"I am teaching Axel how to better control his powers."

"By making him boil water?" asked Demyx, grinning.

"We did try a microwave dinner, but it didn't turn out as well as one would hope."

"Hey! You said 'two minutes!'" said Axel, obviously concentrating on the pot of water.

"Two minutes 'at a steady rate', Axel. Not two minutes 'as hot as you possibly can until it burns through the countertop'" Saix twitched up the corner of his mouth in a mock grin.

Demyx laughed out loud. "You couldn't even do a microwave dinner right? I didn't think that was possible!"

Axel was visibly getting more off concentration. The water in the pot was boiling more and more.

"I mean, come on, Ax" Demyx continued, "You've gotta be some kinda absolute cooking dropout to do that!"

Axel twitched, and the pot of water suddenly spewed the boiling liquid all over the trio.

Saix was dripping wet, and very unpleased. He turned and snarled angrily at Demyx. "Get. Out!" he growled.

"Got it!" Demyx ran off, fortunately unharmed. He could hear Saix getting louder and louder as Axel tried to shrug off the incident.

Once again, Demyx was alone. He sighed and turned a corner, bumping into Zexion who dropped the book he was reading and sniffed unapprovingly.

"Oh, sorry, Zex" said Demyx as he picked up the book and handed it back to the frowning Nobody, who took it without a word and merely blinked sullenly. Demyx thought maybe this would be a good time to get to know Zexion a little better.

"Say, Zex…you doing anything?" Demyx asked, smiling.

No reply.

"So…uh, you wanna hang out or something?"

No reply.

"I mean, if you're not doing anything, cuz I've got nothing to do, and I'm kinda lonely…" Demyx continued, expressively moving his hands.

A faint glint appeared in Zexion's eyes as they met Demyx's and he curled his index finger twice, beckoning for Demyx to come closer. Demyx did so, a slightly puzzled look on his face. Zexion grabbed Demyx by the chin and kissed him hard on the lips. Demyx's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He made a muffled squeak, and attempted to break free, but something inside him wouldn't let him.

How could this be happening? Why was Zexion doing this? And why did it feel so good?

Zexion deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist, dropping the forgotten book to the floor. He was softly licking Demyx's lips, wanting entrance to the blonde's mouth. Demyx half-opened his mouth out of instinct, and could feel Zexion's tongue moving over every inch of his. Maybe it was the complete loneliness, or maybe it was because secretly inside, Demyx really did like Zexion, but whatever it was, Demyx loved it. Demyx was about to kiss back when Zexion abrubtly stopped, pulling away from Demyx, a slight blush across his face.

"…Thank you" he said, ignoring Demyx's questioning gaze. He picked up the book from off the floor and quickly strode off.

Demyx could only blink out of confusion. Did that really happen? He tasted his lips, finding a sweet, unfamiliar flavor. Yes, it had really happened. But why? Demyx walked off, confused and unfocused.

---

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold on now. Zex did _what_ to you?" a confused Xigbar asked Demyx. The kid really needed to slow down.

"He. Kissed. Me." Demyx stated slowly. "On. The. Lips." He paused, letting Xigbar take in the information. "And I liked it." A blush crept across Demyx's face as he looked at the floor, waiting for Xigbar to say something.

"Uh…huh…" The gunslinger slowly processed the knowledge, trying to figure out just why Zexion would kiss Demyx, or anyone for that matter. Suddenly, a second thought came to mind, and his frown turned into a smirk. "You liked it, huh?" he asked, watching for Demyx's reaction.

"Yes."

A quiet chuckle escaped Xigbar's lips. "So, from what you're telling me, Zex up and kissed you, out of the blue…" He waited.

"Yes."

"On the lips…"

"Yes."

"With tongue…" His grin widened.

"Y-yes…" Demyx was visibly shaking from embarrassment.

"For no reason whatsoever…then, 'quickly as he came', he was gone. Have I got all that right, now?"

"Yes, Xigbar" Demyx said, for once refraining from calling the older man Xiggy, Xigbar's much hated nickname. Xigbar raised an eyebrow. He'd never known the kid to act this disheartened.

"Hey, this is really troubling you, isn't it?"

Demyx looked up at the scarred man, tears at the corners of his eyes. "Xigbar, I don't know what to do…I never thought I was gay, a bit twisted maybe, but not gay. And now…I…I just don't know what now." He broke down into a fit of tears, covering his face with his hands.

Xigbar knew that Nobodies didn't have emotions, but somehow, he truly believed Demyx's act. Seemingly against his will, he hugged the crying Nobody, trying to calm him down. He didn't really have much experience in these sorts of situations, but he had seen them happen before. "There, there…there." He said patting Demyx after every word, hoping this would somehow cheer up the usually perky water-wielder. He could feel Demyx smiling against his shoulder.

"Thanks, Xiggy…no one else would listen to me…"

"I know, little dude, I know. I'm always here, okay?" Xigbar knew what he said was completely against his character, but he felt that it needed to be said. And well, he _did _kinda like the kid.

"Xiggy…" Demyx nuzzled against the Freeshooter's chest, and Xigbar couldn't help but notice just how cute it was. He stayed just how he was, letting Demyx slowly fall asleep on him, innocent, and at peace. He looked up, and sighed. God forbid Axel come in. He'd have an awful lot of explaining to do.

---

It was the following morning. The encroaching darkness brightened slightly as the pale sun crept out from the wall of clouds. Its long rays slipped through the window washing over Demyx. He groaned and slowly woke up. He had a terrible headache, and it felt like he was lying next to a furnace. He tried to raise his hand to his head, only to realize that his pale, thin fingers were interlocked within larger, tanned ones. His eyes widened as they followed the hand down to a thin, muscular arm, to the slender and scarred chest it was connected to, to the similarly scarred face of a sleeping Xigbar. Demyx gasped, and removed his hand from the sleeping brunette's, who merely mumbled something groggily and turned on his side.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Demyx said to himself. How had he gotten himself into _this_? He looked around the room, not entirely surprised to see that it was Xigbar's. He desperately tried to remember why he had come—or was forced—here. A quick knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts and made him yelp.

"Xigbar? Hey, Xig?" Demyx could hear Axel's voice right outside. He did _not _need this. If Axel found him here, he'd tell _everyone_, and that'd be the end of it!

"Xig? Come on man! Open up!"

"I'm up!" a now awake Xigbar yelled back, making Demyx jump a good foot in the air. Xigbar shifted his gaze to the shivering Nobody in the corner. He raised one finger to his lips, then pointed to the closet. Demyx understood and quietly as possible got into the closet and shut the door.

"Xiiigbaaaarrr" whined Axel, who immediately shut up as the door was swung open by a shirtless Xigbar, his hair hastily tied back, and a tired expression on his face. "What?" he asked sharply.

"You left for bed last night awfully early…" Axel tried peering into the room. "We were wondering what was up…" Another quick look. "Anything troubling you…?"

"Nothing you, Roxas, or anyone else in the Organization needs to know about." Xigbar narrowed his eyes.

"Okay! Okay…I can take a hint…" A final glance. "I'll be seeing you then." He did a mock bow, then turned on his heel and walked down the hall. "…You can come out now." Xigbar said as soon as Axel was out of earshot.

Demyx nearly fell out of the closet. He had held his breath during the whole ordeal and had just now exhaled. His vision blurred and he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, keeping him steady. "You all right, little dude?" he heard the older man say. After he regained balance, he nodded, then quickly looked up at Xigbar. "Why am I here?" he demanded. "Did you bring me here? And what was Axel talking about?"

"Slow _down_, Dem-Dem." Xigbar grinned, loving the blush wash over Demyx's face at the use of the new nickname. "Let's see…you're here because you wanted to be--"

"What?! I did not want to be here!" Demyx said, pouting.

"Let me finish, _Dem-Dem_." Xigbar stretched out the nickname as long as he could, shutting up the upset blonde. "I did not bring you here. You, in fact, came here yourself. And Axel…well, you know how he gets…all nosy and getting in your business when all you do is leave from a game of cards to tend to a sweet little Nobody such as yourself." He grinned and pet Demyx as if he was a well-loved cat.

Demyx blushed even more at the physical contact. "But that doesn't tell me why I came here!" He said angrily.

"Sh—I dunno. You just knocked on my door, and asked if you could spend the night here. So I let you. What was I supposed to do—say 'No, go back to your own bedroom, you paranoid fag!' As if! Come on, Dem-Dem, I like you, same as I like most everyone here in the Organization, and believe it or not, I wanna help you, okay?" He smiled.

Demyx loved that smile. It looked menacing, almost sadistic, but also, if you looked really closely, it was cheerful. It was a real smile, and it made Demyx happy. "Okay." He said, smiling as well. "I guess I should go back to my room now." He said, and headed for the door, but then he stopped, turned back around and gave Xigbar a soft kiss on the lips before rushing out of the door.

Xigbar watched him go, a look of happiness and disbelief on his face. "That kid…"

---

Zexion hated ice cream. There was just no explaining it. He just absolutely despised the sweet, frozen treat. And the fact that Demyx was absentmindedly licking a cherry flavored stick of the stuff, every now and then putting the whole thing in his mouth, sucking on it as he let it back out again was _not_ helping. He twitched as the oblivious blonde sat there, one hand holding his head up, the other holding that infernal stick to his lips. How he longed to yank it out of Demyx's hand and throw it down on the floor. How he wished he could just tell the sitarist to please go to another room because the sound of him eating that popsicle could drive someone absolutely mad. And yet, his stubborn demeanor wouldn't allow him to sink so low. So he winced and stayed quiet, watching Demyx finish the popsicle, throw away the stick, and walk out of the room, leaving Zexion alone. Thank god it was over, he thought. He turned back to his book, finally at peace.

Demyx walked down the long hallways with a dreamy expression. He couldn't quite explain it but he just loved staring at Zexion. He was just so amazing to Demyx. His perfect silver hair, carefully arranged to cover half of his emotionless face. His one showing eye that was always so dull, so bored. His lips, forever pouting, or perhaps just ready to kiss. His pale, slender neck, so exposed, just begging to be bitten. His lithe frame, overshadowed by his just-about-ready-to-fall-off coat. Demyx sighed. He was in love. Wait…love? Wasn't that not allowed in the Organization? Weren't Nobodies emotionless, unable to feel, unable to love? Demyx hung his head in what may have been considered sadness.

Why wasn't he allowed the privilege of love? Why couldn't he have that one object of his affection? Why wasn't he allowed a heart? Demyx grinned. No, that wasn't true. He _did_ have a heart, and it beat just like any other, just like any human's did, just like any animal's did, just like Zexion's did right now. He knew it did, and he was going to prove it to his one love.

---

"As if! As f-in' IF!" Demyx frowned. "But why, Xiggy?" "Because, little Dem-Dem, unlike you, I am not gay." Xigbar shifted his glance away from the younger boy pleading in front of him.

"Pleeease, Xiggy?"

"No."

"Puh-leeeeeeeease?"

"No!"

"I won't play my sitar as late…"

"No, Demyx, I will NOT make out with you!" Xigbar's good eye glared furiously at Demyx.

"But it's _not_ making out, Xiggy!" Demyx struggled to find a definition. It's just …um… kissing me until I get the hang of it and can do it with Zexion! Really!" Demyx grinned in a way he hoped would change Xigbar's mind.

Xigbar still frowned, thinking about this proposal. "…What do I get out of this?" he asked.

"So you'll do it?" Demyx was ecstatic.

"I never said that. I'm asking _if_ I did what I would get out of it."

Now it was Demyx's turn to think. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. "I won't tell the Superior about your fling with Xaldin."

Xigbar was completely taken aback. "Th-that was one night! We were all drunk off our--" A grin played over Demyx's mouth. "Alright, alright, you win." Xigbar's shoulders slumped forward. "So, how do you want this?"

Xigbar wasn't one to brag, but he knew he could almost always get himself out of a tight situation. He wasn't one to give in to temptation, or bribery—unless he was the one bribing—and he certainly wasn't one to commit himself to doing something. His ex from back when he was alive could prove that. So how had he given in through bribery into a tight situation such as making out with Demyx, and then committing—Xigbar mentally shuddered at the word—to doing so until the boy got it right? He really had no idea. All he did know was that the two of them were on his bed, blushing through the awkward silence.

Seconds passed. It felt like hours. Xigbar was softly drumming his fingers on his thigh, waiting for Demyx to make a move. Demyx merely sat opposite him, cross-legged, avoiding eye contact with the scarred man. Once or twice, he looked up as if he was going to say something, then almost immediately looked back down again. It was torture.

"Look, kid, if you don't do something, I will" Xigbar's threat was impartial, but a threat nonetheless. "And would you look at me when I'm talking?" He put two fingers beneath Demyx's chin and pushed up, forcing the blonde to see eye to eye with him. He grinned as he watched Demyx's face turn a darker shade of red. Suddenly, his grin became a slight frown as surprise washed over him. Demyx's lips were pressed against his own in an awkward kiss. Demyx stayed there for a second, then quickly moved back, equally surprised over the kiss.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. Was that all?" He smirked.

"I'm new to this, okay?" Demyx's voice had raised an octave out of embarrassment. "I'd like to see you do better… I bet you've never even kissed someone. I mean, really, who would want to ki--" Demyx had not realized that through his little rant, Xigbar had gotten closer and closer, and he certainly had not noticed that he had grabbed Demyx's wrists, pinning him down. And now he slowly figured out why he had been cut off. Xigbar was kissing him.

It was soft, almost loving, a complete contrast to what Demyx thought it would be. Demyx slowly came to accept it, and timidly kissed back. It was surprisingly easy, and it felt so…natural to him. He closed his eyes as an innocent feeling of pleasure washed over him.

"Zexion…" Demyx softly moaned when their lips finally parted.

"Tch. Open your eyes, kid." Xigbar said, after a laugh.

Demyx opened his eyes, and blushed. "Xigbar! I, uh…I forgot you--"

"Ah, shut up. I get it, alright?" Xigbar smiled at Demyx, and Demyx could feel that same feeling of warmth wash over him again. "Right…thanks, Xiggy." Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar in a loving hug. Xigbar sighed. "Anytime, little dude. Anytime."

---

It had been a week. Demyx had improved greatly. And now, all he needed was one final lesson. Unfortunately, it seemed that lesson was the hardest.

"Look, kid, it's not that hard." Xigbar's voice had an exasperated sound to it.

"Maybe for you. You don't mean it…" Demyx replied.

"Tch. Alright, alright, maybe I'm being a little tough on you about this." Xigbar sighed. "Just try saying it one word at a time."

"Okay… I… l-love… y-y--…I can't do it, Xiggy!" Demyx looked at Xigbar helplessly.

"God, dude, _what_ is so _hard_ about this? You just say 'I love you.' Easy." Xigbar looked at Demyx sternly, then sighed again. "Okay, new approach. Look straight at me." Demyx did so. "Pretend it's just a normal conversation, but with different words. Seem simple enough?"

Demyx nodded, and formed the words in his mind, then tried to make his mouth do the same. Why was this so hard? Xigbar was right; it was just three simple words. Why did they mean so much? Demyx's ocean eyes met Xigbar's saffron one. He had never noticed before, but that eye seemed to show so much emotion when Xigbar wouldn't. Demyx could see annoyance immediately, but also patience, and if he looked closely enough, even a sort of happiness. Was that happiness for him? Did Xigbar have some of the same feelings Demyx did? He smiled at the thought, and before he could stop himself, he spoke.

"I love you, Xigbar." Demyx clapped his hand over his mouth. Did he say that?

"There!" Xigbar grinned. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

Demyx removed his hand and smiled. "No, i-it wasn't…"

"See, what'd I tell you! Now try again."

Demyx looked into Xigbar's eye again, and saw that same feeling of happiness lingering. "I love you." _So much…_ "I love you." _More than I should… _"I love you!" _I want you…_ Demyx practically threw himself onto Xigbar as he hugged him. "I love you, Xiggy!"

"Whoa!" Xigbar fell back and laughed. "Save that for Zex, okay?" He couldn't help but smile at the grinning sitarist on top of him. A feeling he didn't know he had came over him. Did he like Demyx as well? He shook his head, then tousled Demyx's hair playfully. "Alright, now get off! You've got a confession to make."

---

Demyx stood nervously outside Zexion's door. He looked down the hall at Xigbar, who nodded and glanced at the door. Demyx took a deep breath, exhaled, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A quiet voice beyond the door asked.

"It's me…Demyx. I…um…I have something to tell you." Demyx could feel himself start to blush.

The doorknob clicked, and Zexion stood in the open doorway. "What is it?"

Demyx wrung his hands nervously. He had to say it, now or later, and it was better now. "Zexion…I…"

"You what?" Zexion asked impatiently.

"I…well…" He quickly glanced at Xigbar again, who was pretending to not notice Demyx. He saw Xigbar mouth the words "say it." With another deep breath, he looked back at Zexion. "I…I love you!" The words were quick and jumbled, and when Zexion finally parsed them out, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You…you what?" Zexion couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I love you, Zexy…I always have. I just never really noticed until a few days ago." His blush was deepening. "D-do you love me too?" A sloppy smile was plastered across his face.

Zexion was at a lack for words. Love? Demyx loved him? Him? It just didn't seem possible. Thinking back, he suddenly realized that is was. All those times Demyx had bumped into him and started to blush, every time that Demyx had practically ran from the room whenever he had been reading and absent-mindedly biting the tip of his finger, that one time when Axel had stolen his coat for a bit of fun and Demyx nearly died after seeing him run down the hall after him…it all made sense now. Demyx loved him. Zexion was about ready to slam the door shut in the blonde's face, but he stopped himself. Anger and embarrassment were not words that Nobodies understood. He would handle this situation calmly and carefully. He looked up at Demyx with a face devoid of emotion.

"Demyx…" He started.

"Yes?"

"I…I don't hate you."

"S-so you love me too?" Demyx felt a flutter of hope.

"I never said I loved you. I merely stated that I don't hate you." Zexion's one visible eye darkened slightly, and for a second, it looked as if his frown was forced.

"You…you don't love me…" Demyx's hopes fell. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry to have bothered you, Zexion…" He bowed quickly, and ran down the hallway, holding back the tears best he could.

Xigbar looked up just in time to see Demyx run around the corner. He immediately ran after him, glaring down at Zexion as he passed him. His expression changed when he saw that Zexion was crying as he shut the door. _Why would he…?_ Xigbar thought it best not to dwell on it. He had far more important matters to tend to.

---

Zexion sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his floor. His mind was full of thoughts. Why would Demyx love him? How would Demyx love him? Why did Xigbar know? Did the Superior know? And why did he feel so empty inside? He sighed. Of course he was empty. He didn't have a heart. Or did he? He placed one hand over his chest, hoping for even the faintest pulse. He felt nothing…and it hurt. With a flick of his fingers, he conjured an illusion of a heart in his hands. He gazed upon it wistfully, and watched, shocked, as it slowly turned into a small, smiling Demyx. He dropped the illusion and it melted into the air. He fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Love was impossible for Nobodies. He knew it. He told himself over and over again. But, he could never really convince himself of it. Perhaps love was possible, and he had never tried. He looked out the window, and watched a Dusk climb the wall and peer in before sliding back down and stretching out of sight. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Why now, of all times? Why now to fall in love?

---

It was raining in the alleys of the World That Never Was, and if you listened close enough, you could hear short, sad whimpers. Demyx sat on the edge of the Memory Skyscraper, his hands covering his face. Tears ran between his fingers and fell to his lap, where they rolled off and joined the raindrops on the dark street. If he had a heart, he was sure it would be in two. How could Zexion be so hurtful? All he wanted was someone to love, to love him… The rain came down harder.

Xigbar ran down the alleyway, scanning the area for any trace of Demyx. Why was it raining so hard? His ears pricked up at a high-pitched moan coming from the skyscraper. He knew that voice anywhere. He teleported himself up to the top, and peered over the edge. Sure enough, there was Demyx, shaking and crying heavily. He stepped down onto the ledge where the saddened blonde sat.

"Hey, Dem-Dem." He said.

Demyx looked up, shocked. "X-Xigbar?" He stood up, and forced the older man into a desperate hug. "Oh, Xiggy! He…he doesn't love me, Xiggy. He doesn't love me!"

Xigbar could feel warm tears run down his chest. He sighed. "I know, Dem." He ran one gloved hand through soaking wet blonde hair. "I know." He felt Demyx's grip tighten. It really made him sad to see the kid like this. He wrapped his other hand around Demyx, hugging back. "I'm sorry." Then all was quiet, save for the occasional sniffle from Demyx, and the rain he had created.

---

Demyx stood in his room, toweling himself off. His coat and pants lay damp over a chair, and his boots were hastily dropped beside them. Xigbar was taking a shower, the sound of the running water making Demyx blush. He'd never let anyone else in the Organization in his bedroom, let alone take a shower in his bathroom. He looked over to another chair which had Xigbar's clothes piled on it. He looked away, and bent over, drying off his legs. The door to the bathroom opened, and Xigbar stepped out, naked save for a towel around his waist. Demyx quickly straightened himself, and turned to face Xigbar.

Xigbar's eyes looked up and down Demyx's body, from his embarrassed face, to his slender, pale chest, to his light blue boxers, to his thin, shaking legs. He smiled.

"Wh-what's that smile for?" Demyx's lower lip began to quiver.

"Oh, just because I think you're so cute." Xigbar's smile became a smirk. "Now, could you hand me my boxers?" He pointed to the chair with his clothes on it.

Demyx blushed, and walked over to the chair. He shuffled through its contents until he found what he was looking for. He was about to toss them, but then held them up in front of his face, studying them. They were black, and on the front waistband the word 'Examine' was printed. Below it, on the crotch was a green triangle. Demyx frowned, and tossed the undergarments to Xigbar, who caught them one-handed. "Thanks. Now, you may wanna turn around." He said.

Demyx immediately did so, his face reddening even more. He heard the towel drop to the floor, and the sound of still-damp cloth against skin. Demyx found himself glancing out of the corner of his eye out of curiosity, and forced himself to look away.

"Alright, you can look now." Xigbar finally said. Demyx turned back around, and immediately everything went white. Xigbar had thrown the towel at him. He panicked, and threw the towel down, then looked up to his attacker. "Why would you do that?" Xigbar didn't reply. He merely grinned. The kid really was cute when he was angry. Demyx started to pout. He hated when Xigbar did that, always grinning at him like that when he wanted an answer. Always acting happy when times were bad. Always staying with him when he needed it. Always there…

"Hey, what's up?" Xigbar asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing…" Demyx looked up, smiling. "We should probably hang these out." He said, picking up his clothes.

---

Vexen walked down the hall to his lab, but stopped as something caught his attention. He looked to his right and was surprised to see Demyx and Xigbar sitting in the living room, in nothing but their boxers, chatting. His interest piqued, he stepped into the room. "What if I may, are you doing?" he asked.

Demyx sat bolt upright, and turned slowly, then relaxed as he saw who it was. "Vexen…um, me and Xiggy got wet, and…" Vexen raised an eyebrow. "It rained! And, um, we hung out our coats to dry and we're talking to pass the time." Demyx smiled innocently. Vexen was unsure. He didn't recall any reports of rain today, nor did he hear or see any evidence of it as he had stepped outside to look for materials. "This is true?" He looked at Xigbar, who nodded. "Yeah, completely. You must've just missed the rain. It came down real hard, though." Vexen frowned, but seemed satisfied with this answer, and continued to walk back to the lab.

Demyx sighed. "Do you think he believed it?"

"Why wouldn't he? It was the truth, wasn't it?" He yawned, and checked the clock on the wall. "Our coats should be dry by now. C'mon." He stood up and walked out of the room, Demyx right behind him.

---

After the brief scenario over whose coat was whose the duo sat, fully clothed once again, in the kitchen, when Zexion nervously walked in. Xigbar tried not to notice him, and Demyx avoided his presence completely.

"Hello Demyx…Xigbar." Zexion said quietly. "Demyx…?"

"What, Zexion?" Demyx replied, after a long pause.

"I'm sorry about earlier…my actions were in bad taste, considering your feelings." Demyx made no response. "I really don't hate you, Demyx."

"Yeah, you don't hate him, but you don't love him either, do you Zex?" Xigbar's voice had a certain sort of edge to it.

"I never said I didn't love him…" Zexion's gaze fell to the floor.

"Yeah, and you never said you did!" Xigbar pointed an accusing finger at Zexion. "Demyx loves you, more than you understand." He looked over at the blonde. "He loves you more than just a teammate, more than just a friend. Don't you understand that?"

Zexion looked up at Xigbar, tears in his eyes. "Yes, I do. I really do. Because…" He took a deep breath, and quickly spoke. "I love him too."

Demyx looked up, surprised. "Y-you do?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes, Demyx. I love you. Just as much as you love me." He smiled, for what Demyx thought to be the first time. Demyx felt a kind of joy he had never experienced before. It was absolute bliss. He smiled, accepting Zexion's apology and his confession, and before he could say anything he felt the smaller Nobody on top of him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Demyx. I love you so much." Demyx kissed the top of Zexion's head gently, and held his lover close to him. "I love you too."

Xigbar smiled at the two lovers. "I'll let you two be. I'm sure you have plenty to do, eh?" Xigbar chuckled at the faint blush that Demyx now had. "Ciao." And with that, he left.


	2. Epilogue: In Which Therapy Is Needed

Epilogue time! This is the LAST part of this fic, then I'll work on something a little more fun.

Xigbar: Hehe. OH yeah.

Demyx: o.o;;

--------------------------------------------------

"Aw, come on, Xiggy! Tell me!" Axel's incessant whining was driving Xigbar crazy. "You _know_ that I know that you know what's been going on between Demyx and Zexion. Now tell me!"

"I may know that you know that I know _something_, but I am not at the liberty to discuss what this something is. Now quit asking me, flame boy."

Axel began to pout. He hated being left out of secrets. "Fine." He said, and got up. A smile worked its way across his face. "I'll get it straight from Demyx!" And he ran off before Xigbar had a chance to grab him.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid!" Xigbar called after him.

--------------------------------------------------

Roxas was seated in a chair in the living room, reading one of Zexion's books that he had picked off the shelf when he heard footsteps drawing closer, and fast. Axel, he thought. He stood up, put the book down, and faced the opposite direction of where the footsteps were coming from. Seconds later, he was whisked up through the air and then dropped heavily into a particularly excited Axel's arms. He was used to this sort of treatment by now.

"Hey, Roxy! We're off to eavesdrop!" Axel grinned. "You weren't doing anything, right?"

"Oh no, nothing at all, Axel." He crossed his arms and grinned. He did love gossip.

"Good! Now come on!" Axel dropped Roxas to the floor, grabbed his hand, and ran down the halls, dragging the poor blonde behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------

"You sure we should be doing this?" Roxas had second thoughts.

"No, we shouldn't." Axel said grimly. "But that doesn't mean we won't!" Axel was on his hands and knees, his ear pressed against Demyx's door.

"I mean, what if it's really personal? Like, _really_ personal?"

"Oh come on. What could those two _possibly_ be doing?" Axel rolled his eyes. "There's no way they'd get along."

"Well, I saw them on the roof of one of the buildings outside. They were talking, and looking awfully happy to not be friends."

"Shush! Something's happening." Axel listened closer.

"I-I'm not sure, Zexy…" Demyx's voice was unusually anxious.

"Come on, Demyx…it's not like you haven't had it done before." Zexion's voice had an odd tone to it.

Axel frowned. Done before? He thought.

"That was just one time with Xiggy! It doesn't count!" Zexion laughed quietly at this.

With Xigbar? What? Axel wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was hearing. "Get down here, Roxy. Make sure I'm not hearing things wrong." Roxas obeyed, and listened intently.

"Don't be such a prude, Demyx. You know you want it." Axel and Roxas could hear a zipper being undone, and Demyx make a sort of squeaking sound.

"Don't, Zexy…" Listening closely, Axel could hear Demyx panting. He looked at Roxas. "Did I hear that?" He asked quietly. Roxas nodded slowly.

"M-maybe we should wait…"

"Why should we? If you want something and can have it…" Demyx moaned softly. "…Then take it."

Axel's jaw dropped. No way. No fricking way was this happening. It just wasn't possible. Demyx and Zexion? An item? He bit his lower lip, and looked back over at Roxas who was equally confused. No…no, it couldn't be. He continued to listen.

Axel heard a sound he was unfamiliar to, accompanied by Demyx's moaning getting louder. "Lower, Zexy…" Demyx pleaded.

As the seconds went by, Axel's and Roxas's faces got redder, and Demyx's voice became more and more desperate. Finally, the two spies couldn't take any more. They got back up, stumbling, and ran as fast and as far as they could.

-----------------------------------------------------

Xigbar sighed. "I _told_ you not to do anything stupid." He looked down at the redhead in front of him.

"Sh-shut up!" Axel was still in tears. He was going to be scarred for the rest of his non-existance. "You don't know what it was like!"

Roxas was worse off, however. He wrung his hands, twitching slightly. "They were…they were…" Was all he could say.

"They were in a state of libido." Xigbar said nonchalantly, making Roxas twitch more. "Never listen to old Xigbar when you should, do you? Oh well, served you right." He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, leaving the two younger Nobodies to their own devices.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas finally asked.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Never bring me eavesdropping again."

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12/Epilogue. Owari-wari!

I like how I ended this one. That's just what happens when you eavesdrop on lovers.

Axel: Yeah, but you could've at least TOLD us they were doing that!

I could've, but then you wouldn't have acted as disturbed as you did.

Roxas: It's not funny…I go to a therapist every day to help work out my mental issues.

Demyx: Oh, you do that anyway!

Zexion: Emo.

Why is it that you're the one who says that?

Zexion: …Irony?

--

THE END.


End file.
